


You need to calm down.

by Yulaty



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Olivarry, protective!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry have a nightmare and Oliver soothed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to calm down.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Sorry for my poor grammar. This is veryyyyyy shorttttt I'm so sorry for that too.  
> my tumblr >>> yulaty.tumblr.com

Oliver Queen is a very easily wake up person. He could wake up just because a little noise. and tonight he waking up because Barry—Who sleep on his side— start crying minute ago. He's fidgeting, shirt wet from his too much sweating. His face turn white, both hand get cold and shaking.

 

Oliver hug his boy so tight, hope it will soothe the pain that he had. He lay his hand down on Barry's left chest—on his _too fast_ beating heart and say "It's ok, Barry. I'm here."

 

 

 _Do Barry have something perturbing his mind and he don't told him? or maybe it's just because a nightmare..._ Oliver think while he pressing a kiss on Barry's forehead until he stop trembled. The boy leaning in Oliver's warmth, close his eyes, took a deep breath and sigh.

 

 

"You need to calm down" Oliver said softly.

Barry bury his head in other's neck before mumbled. "And you need to hold me tighter."

 


End file.
